


Don't leave me please

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: BE MORE FUCKING CHILL SHIT FOR THE WHOLE FAM FUCKERS [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst!, Hurt/Comfort, Like so much angst, Lots of that, M/M, Michael is a good friend when Jeremy is sad, Pre-squib, Why do I like hurting my sons, also Jeremy is just like so fucking in love with Michael Mell, and pining, did i mention angst???, he pines so hard, me too Jeremy, michael Mell also loves Jeremy so fucking much, parent drama, poor baby, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: Michael woke up to the ringing of his phone. He looked at the clock to that it almost two in the morning. Michael answered without seeing who it was."Hello?" He said groggily.





	Don't leave me please

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I was writing a chapter of Voltron chat but then I was like let's write some Boyf Riend angst! So yeah...

Michael was sitting in his basement playing video games in his underwear. Jeremy was supposed to come over but some drama had happened with his parents at him so he stayed to try to be a middle man. Michael got that. His parents were both assholes (to him and to each other) Michael was lucky if he was able to sleep over the screaming. And the breaking of glass. And the cries of pain. 

That's why he had just practically moved into Jeremy's house, but now even that was falling apart at the seams. The Heere home used to be Michael's one place of comfort. His safe place. It was only in the Heere home he felt safe to be who he was. At the Heere house he was Michael- gay, boy. At his own house he was Michelle- straight, girl. 

Tonight his parents were both out (probably both off somewhere drunk and/or high making out with some stranger) so he was alone. When he was alone Michael liked making lists. A list for all the places he wanted to go. A list for all the reasons he should just ditch this hellhole. A list for all the reasons he had to stay. A list for all the things that made Jeremy probably the most beautiful boy in the world. As he sat in his basement he made a list of all the things he wished that were true. 

Ten things Michael wished were true: 

10: That he was born to different parents. 

9: That everyone would just accept him for who he was. 

8: That his parents would of payed for puberty blockers. 

7: That he could get rid of all the dresses in his closet.

6: That he had enough money to buy a decent binder. 

5: That Jeremy's parents would stop fighting. 

4: That Jeremy would stop doing that self-depreciating talk he was always doing and realize how amazing he was. 

3: That he wasn't in love with his best friend. 

2: That he was born into the correct body. 

1: That his best friend was in love with him. 

Who does that kind of thing? Who falls for their very straight best friend? Michael Mell does that's who. He let out a groan as the screen in front of flashed the words game over. As he got up decided to make some dinner and begun making another list. 

All the things Michael wanted to do with Jeremy: 

10: Have sex with him (but that was mainly the teenager in him talking).

9: Comb his finger through his curls.

8: Hold him close and never let him go. 

7: Kiss his cute nose. 

6: Hold his hand. 

5: Kiss the freckles scattered across his face. 

4: Tell him how much he loved him. 

3: Cuddle with him every night. 

2: Kiss him on his stupidly perfect lips. 

1: Make sure he knows that he's the best thing that has ever happened in to him. 

He needed to stop doing this to himself. Jeremy was never going to love him like Michael loved him and he needed to accept that. But how do you fall out of love with someone? Michael finished his dinner, showered, and climbed in bed. Maybe when he woke up all of his wishes would come true. 

***

Michael woke up to the ringing of his phone. He looked at the clock to that it almost two in the morning. Michael answered without seeing who it was. 

"Hello?" He said groggily. 

"Michael!" Someone cried. Michael immediately sat up in his bed. He knew that voice from anywhere. 

"Jeremy?" He asked. 

"Yeah.." The other boy whispered, then he let out a quiet sob. 

"Jeremy what's wrong?" Michael asked, worry creeping into his voice. The other boy just sobbed. All the worst case scenarios crept into his mind. Was he hurt? Did something happen with his parents? "Jeremy please tell me what happened?" He begged. 

"Can you come over?" Jeremy whimpered. 

"Yeah I'll be there in ten, bye." 

"No!" Jeremy yelled. "Don't hang up. I don't want to be alone..." Then he started crying again. The little vulnerable sounds made Michael's heart break. 

"Okay." Michael whispered. He got up and pulled on his pants and shoes. "I'm leaving now." 

"Okay." Jeremy whispered back to him. As soon as he locked the door he ran towards Jeremy's house. He was there in five minutes. He went up to the door and knocked one time before the door flung open. In front of him stood Jeremy, his eyes puffy and cheeks wet from crying. He was wearing a pair of sweats and the Pink Floyd shirt his mom had gotten him for his birthday last year. "Michael." He said before throwing his arms around the shorter boy. 

"Hey hey. I'm here." He whispered as his friend cried into his shoulder. They stood there on the doorstep for what seemed like forever. Michael took Jeremy's hand into his and pulled him into the house. "Do you want me to make some tea?" He asked when they got to the kitchen. Jeremy shook his head. 

"I just want to go lay down." He whispered. Michael nodded and pulled him to his room. 

"You want the light off?" He asked as he opened the door. Jeremy shook his head. The shorter boy flicked off the light and pulled them to the bed. Michael climbed in first then Jeremy laid down next to him and buried his face into Michael's hoodie. Michael wrapped his arms around him and held him closely. 

He tried to ignore the butterflies swarming around in his stomach. He tried to quiet down the sound of his quickening heart beat. He tried to forget the list he had made earlier and how just in one night he had done most of the things he had said he wanted to do with Jeremy. He tried to stop thinking about how easy it would be to just lean down and kiss his best friend. The best friend who he had been in love with since the 7th grade. The best friend who was crying about something he didn't know about. But Michael didn't care that he didn't know, Jeremy would tell him when he was ready, his job was to just be there. 

Michael hesitantly let his fingers run through Jeremy's hair. It was as soft as he had always thought it would be. Jeremy just laid there and sobbed for an hour. Michael never asked any questions he just gave him gentle touches. It wasn't until Jeremy looked up at him he realized that he had stopped crying. 

"Hey." Michael whispered to his best friend. 

"Hey." Jeremy whispered back. The taller boy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." 

"There's no need to be sorry Jeremy. You did nothing wrong." Michael whispered. 

"You've been holding me while I cried over something you don't know about." 

"So?" 

"So isn't that annoying?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No. You know why?" Jeremy shook his head. "Because that's what best friends do. They hold them without needing an explanation for why they are holding them." 

"Dude... That's kind of gay." Michael let out a small laugh. 

"Well I'm kind of gay." 

"You right you right." Michael groaned. 

"Stop! You know I hate when you do that!" He exclaimed. Jeremy laughed. 

"You right you right." Jeremy said again. Michael rolled his eyes and groaned again but he smiling. Hearing Jeremy laugh was a huge relief. Jeremy had gotten really quiet again. 

"Jeremy you asleep?" He whispered. 

"She left Michael." Jeremy replied. 

"What?" 

"Mom left. She's gone. She packed up her shit and said she would have someone bring my dad the divorce papers." The taller boy was crying again. 

"Oh Jeremy..." Michael whispered. 

"She didn't even say goodbye to me..." He said. "She just walked right past me and..." He let out a sob. "She left because of me." 

"Jeremy she didn't-" 

Yes she did! It's all my fault! I wasn't good enough so she left and-" This time Michael cut him off. 

"Jeremiah Heere look at me right now." Michael said sternly. Jeremy's head snapped up quickly. Michael never called him Jeremiah. Michael placed his hands on Jeremy's face so that his eyes were staring back at his. 

"It wasn't your fault do you understand that. You did nothing to make her leave. You were better than good enough. And if she couldn't see that then she can fuck off because you don't need her. If she couldn't see how amazing and wonderful you are then it's her loss not yours.

"Because you are so amazing. And so wonderful. And I don't know what I did to deserve you ya perfect dork, but you never have to worry about me leaving you because that's never going to happen." 

"But what if I hurt you?" Jeremy whimpered. Michael wiped the tears on Jeremy's cheeks. 

"Even then I'll be right here. I'll be here for as long as you want me here." 

"Please never leave me." Jeremy whispered. 

"I'm not." Michael said as he tightened his hold on the other boy. "I'm never leaving Jeremy." 

"Thank you." He whispered. Silence. Michael had thought Jeremy had fallen asleep and started to get up so he could turn off the light, but Jeremy wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't move. "Michael!" He cried. 

"I'm not leaving you buddy I promise." Silence again. This time Michael made sure Jeremy was asleep. He was. He leaned down to look at him and saw how beautiful he was right then and there. His face was relaxed so Michael could see all his cute little freckles. Before Michael could stopped himself he leaned down to kiss him on his forehead and whispered the quietest "I love you." He immediately regretted it because that was the only time he was going to ever going to get to do that. And really wanted to do it again. Michael tried to fall asleep after that. He never did turn off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for them


End file.
